Burning Eyes
by Luithia Clen
Summary: In the midst of a cruel battle, a tiny flame of love burns softly. Okay, so I'm not good at summaries. Oneshot RizaXRoy. First attempt at a romance. Please R&R.


Right-o!

This would be my second attempt at a fanfiction and my first attempt at a romance. That being said, any comments or critique are wanted and welcome. As long as they're not flames, of course.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters or concepts. If I did, I wouldn't torture the Elric brothers so much.

* * *

Burning Eyes

The air quivered with energy that results from when a battle has been fought, but not ended. Hot, dry, desert winds blew through, causing the buildings to moan. The gusts kicked up sand and dust, making the Ishbalan city seem even emptier than it already was. A ray of bleak sunlight glinted off the scope of a sniper rifle, positioned carefully in one of the top windows. Its wielder could have been made of stone and there wouldn't be a difference.

She was sitting, motionless, her left elbow resting on one knee and supporting the body of the rifle. All but her bare arms were covered with a brown thatched cloak and she aimed at the street below with deadly accuracy. It was quiet.

So quiet, in fact, that she jumped when a voice close behind her spoke.

"Well, soldier? How are things?" asked a young man standing in the doorway. If not for his uniform, one would never have guessed that he was a high-ranking officer of the military. He smiled at his subordinate's cold back.

"Calm, sir. There has been no activity since yesterday's attack."

"Ah, I see," he replied, frowning a little at her formally dull response to his warm greeting, "In that case, you should return to Base for your next assignment."

"Yes, sir." She straightened up, dropping her hood to reveal her short-cropped blonde hair and piercing red eyes that took everything in like a bird of prey.

She hooked the rifle onto her shoulder walked past the dark-haired man, who had politely stepped aside and followed behind her. They made their way through the building, down the ladder way to the bottom floor. Proceeding to the back entrance, she stepped out into the blinding sunlight. She put her hand up to protect her eyes from the glare and, in doing so, glanced up at a high window of one of the buildings lining the alley. This found her looking straight into the barrel of a gun.

The young woman froze in astonishment for only a moment, then she jumped backwards to shield her commanding officer as a bullet pierced her left shoulder. She heard a frantic yell and saw the building in front of her explode into a giant fireball before falling into unconsciousness.

Riza Hawkeye slowly opened her eyes, squinting through the dim light, and attempted to figure out where she was. The ceiling was made of rough cloth and the air smelled strongly of antiseptic. _The medicine tent? What am I doing here? _She thought, still trying to sort things in her head.

She shifted slightly in her bed and an arrow of pain shot through the left side of her chest. _Right_, thought Riza, _the sniper_. Suddenly, the memories of the attack earlier snapped back into her mind. She had seen an Ishbalen rifleman in the top window of a building and dove to protect her commander, Roy Mustang.

_Roy! _Was he alright? She turned to the right, where the light was strongest, in preparation to sit up, only to find Roy sitting right at her bedside. Riza's chest swelled with pride at the look of concern he showed.

His elbows were rested on his knees with his hands tightly clasped together. His usually relaxed face was deadly serious, with his eyes shut and forehead wrinkled with worry. Hesitantly, she stretched her hand up to touch his face.

At this, Roy's eyes flickered open and his face showed a rather comical expression of astonishment. She smiled sweetly, and then jerked her hand back at the realization of what she was doing. _We're just cohorts, _she thought, _Officer and subordinate, nothing more._

"No," he said softly, as if in response to her thoughts. He caught her hand and pressed it back against his cheek. "Leave it."

"S-sir!" Riza stuttered, trying to sort the feelings running through her head, when a voice bellowed into the tent.

"Flame Alchemist! You're wanted by the general!"

Roy sighed a little and, releasing her hand, stood up. Riza's spirits dropped and she quickly grew tired, the need of sleep beginning to overwhelm her. He looked down at her face, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I'm glad you're alright."

As she watched his back leave the room, Riza fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The End!


End file.
